


Morfo

by lpantekina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Fantastic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpantekina/pseuds/lpantekina
Summary: А Вы помните, кто Вы такие?





	1. Пролог

У всех ведь был вопрос, как начинается самый обычный день? Со звонка будильника? Или с тревожного чувства опоздалости и предвкушения ругани от «любимого» начальника? Или же с громких звуков сладких потягиваний в постели и мысли «наконец-то я выспался»?

И Наиль тоже задавался такими вопросами, но уже стал игнорировать их, оставляя просто ненужным шумом в голове. Он давно не помнил, с чего начинается каждое его утро.

Каждый день был настолько похож на другой, что, видимо, мужчина начал делать всё на автомате, возможно даже не открывая глаз.

«Проснулся» Наиль только стоя перед не столь уж великолепным, как показывают в подобных фильмах, зданием его офиса. Иногда, мужчина забывал, где и кем работает. Его род деятельности не был уникальным, особо востребованным или необычным.

Идя к самим дверям офиса, Наиль наступил в лужу, в которой на секунду промелькнуло его отражение: короткие темно-каштановые волосы, карие, давно поникшие глаза, островатые черты лица и ни единой морщинки на ровной бледной коже. Можно было подумать, что это от того, что мужчине было всего-то двадцать девять лет, но скорее, причина этому кроилась в почти полной безэмоциальности Наиля. Он давно не видел смысла в том, чтобы испытывать эмоции.

Толкнув металлическую дверь, кареглазый приложил свою карточку к считывающей панели. На небольшом экранчике, над панелью, зелёными буквами показалась надпись:  
[Наиль ********. Бухгалтер отдела D3. Доступ разрешён.]

Шумно выдохнув, будто вновь вспомнив свою профессию, Наиль прошел в открытые стеклянные дверцы, направляясь к лифту. Смотря практически себе под ноги, мужчина, даже уже не задумываясь, сухо отвечал на такие же сухие приветствия от коллег. Казалось, что пасмурные тучи за окном находятся и в самом здании, облучая всех «серым» настроением.

Бип!

Нажатие кнопки привело к открытию дверей лифта, куда и проследовал работник. Внутри кабинки он наконец поднял свой взгляд на панель таких же кнопок, с нанесенными на них числами этажей. Нажав на нужный десятый этаж, двери кабины закрылись, оставив Наиля одного.

Тихий шум механизма, приводящего лифт в движение мужчина даже не замечал, привыкнув к нему за два года работы тут.  
То, что вывело бухгалтера из своих мыслей, стала резкая остановка лифта. Он подумал, что уже очутился на своём этаже, но посмотрев на двери, понял, что это было не так: они были закрыты.

Свет мигнул пару раз заставив Наиля посмотреть на лампы наверху.  
— М? — хоть и заинтересованно, но очень безразлично спросил мужчина.

В ту же секунду, лифт один раз дернулся, практически сбивая работника с ног, и тут же…  
…сорвался вниз.

******** даже не крикнул, почувствовав полёт, а лишь закрыл глаза, уже мысленно понимая, что это скорее всего будет его последним моментом в жизни. В голове пусто, ни единой мысли, а на лице необычайное спокойствее.

Но лифт всё падал, и падал…


	2. Час первый. Недоумение

Наиль достаточно быстро понял, что что-то тут не так, хоть и не придал этому большое значение.

«Если бы даже я упал с десятого этажа, то не должен ли я уже разбиться?» — было первой мыслью в уже успевшей опустеть голове.  
Тело обдавало холодным ветром, возникающий по всем законам физики и аэродинамики от падения, но при этом, громкого шума не было, уши не закладывало и в целом явно не такие ощущения должны быть при падении. Да и само падение было лёгким и с каждым мгновением всё меньше и меньше ощущалось как падение…  
— …Я сплю?

Слова тихим эхом отразились от кабины лифта. Мужчина огляделся, будто пытаясь найти эту луну голоса. Ему казалась она неестественной.  
— Если я ещё не умер, то это хорошо? Или я уже мертв, а это — мой сон?  
Наиль не особо понимал, что ему следует чувствовать или делать. Не каждый день, знаете ли, ты попадаешь в такую, по истине загадочную ситуацию. Возможно тут даже подошло было слово пугающую и… безнадёжную?

После осмотра места происшествия, он понял, что всё ещё находится в этой металлической кабине, только выглядела она как-то неправильно. Линии слегка плыли, будто были нарисованы без линейки. Но протянув к ним руку, пальцы упёрлись в твёрдую поверхность с нанесенной поверх серой краской.  
— Хм, — кратко сказал Наиль.

По ощущением, прошло либо пять минут, либо час: время шло как-то неестественно и даже когда мужчина посмотрел на свои наручные часы, определить его не удалось. Стрелок просто не было.  
— Хммм, — с нотками скуки протянул летящий. Всё же, ему было нечем заняться, так что оставалось лишь ждать…

Хотя спустя энное количество времени, Наиль хотя бы попытался вставать на пол. Он понимал, что скорее всего у него это не удастся, но попробовать стоило.  
В итоге, работник смог коснутся носком пола, но, конечно же, полноценно встать на ноги не вышло. Он грустно вздохнул.

Если бы кто-то посмотрел на ********* со стороны, то можно было сложить о нем впечатление очень спокойного и безразличного человека. В целом, сейчас так и было…  
Но даже такому человеку становилось скучно, особенно, когда ты не понимаешь течение времени. Наиль хотел достать книгу из своего портфеля, но увы, он не нашел его рядом.  
— Эх… Ладно, — в голосе будто стали проявляться хоть какие-то эмоции. Или возможно, так просто казалось.

Начав искать по своим карманам, мужчина наткнулся на ключи от своей квартиры. На них — небольшой брелок синей бабочки, слепленный из полимерной глины. Причем слепленный очень красиво, с душой.

На пару секунд (или минут, сказать точно нельзя), Наиль засмотрелся на этот брелок, и в эту мгновение, в области его сердца мелькнула быстрая вспышка нежного жёлтого света. Мужчина в недоумении опустил голову, смотря в область груди, но так и не понял откуда был свет.  
Решив, что скорее всего, это что-то не столь важное, работник подумал, что лучше будет просто ничего не делать, смирившись со скукой.

Но когда он решил расслабиться, ключи вылетели из рук и, поднявшись до самого потолка лифта… прошли сквозь металл.   
Наиль удивлённо раскрыл глаза и, перевёв взгляд в сторону, вновь коснулся стены кабины…


	3. Час второй. Бабочки

…и на этот раз, рука спокойно прошла сквозь. Оставив запястье по ту сторону лифта, Наиль замер, не зная, что и думать. Наконец, он достал руку и в то же мгновение вся кабина, что ранее была металлическая, стала будто стеклянной, притом, что панель кнопок и поручни остались такими же.

Наконец, на лице бухгалтера стало возможным увидеть проблеск эмоций, если бы кто-то сейчас наблюдал за ним. Мужчина очень удивлённо начал вертеть головой, осматривая это столь загадочное место, которое теперь даже неизвестно как называть. То, что ещё бросилось работнику в глаза — он находился явно не в шахте лифта.   
Он вообще находился черт знает где! Это была просто пропасть, пустота, ничего…  
В этой кромешной и явно зловещей тьме только одна вещь издавала хоть и тусклый, но всё же свет — это был сам Наиль. Этот свет не мог осветить что-то дальше метра, так что бухгалтер даже не мог сказать, есть ли что-то во тьме или нет. Но скоро, он таки узнал ответ на этот вопрос…

Спустя небольшой для «путешественника» промежуток времени, он увидел где-то вдалеке, над головой, мигающий синий свет.   
Прищурившись, Наиль заметил, что этот огонёк света направляется к нему, так что он протянул руку. Зачем? В надежде, что этот свет даст ему выход. А что, неординарные проблемы требуют неординарных решений.  
Всё же, летящий понял, что умереть при таких загадочных обстоятельствах, в непроглядной тьме и возможно даже болезненно, не очень-то и хочется. Хотя откуда у него вообще такое желание жить?..

Когда же, достаточно худые пальцы, на которых можно было четко увидеть соединения костей, обтянутые бледноватой кожей коснулись этого огонька, Наиль понял, что держит самую настоящую бабочку. Хотя, объективно, в её «настоящести» можно было ещё поспорить.

Держа бабочку на пальцах, мужчина опустил руку на уровне своих глаз, чтоб детальнее осмотреть существо, что выглядело точно так же как и всё вокруг — неправдоподобно и странно. Бабочка трепетнула своими невероятно-синего, как вечернее небо после заката цвета крыльями, и вдруг в голове Наиля будто что-то щёлкнуло. А в груди вновь появилось это же свечение…

Только теперь, из вылетавших искорок из груди, стали образовываться такие же глубоко-синие бабочки, каждым взмахом крыльев будто шепча Наилю о чем-то, заставляя тело покрыться мелкими мурашками и разгорется в груди непонятное чувство…

Вскоре, вокруг работника было с сотню бабочек, что так живо то порхали рядом, то садились на пальцы, голову и даже ноги озадаченного и непонимающего происходящего Наиля. Он же, в свою очередь, завороженно любовался, пытаясь разглядеть каждую бабочку, будто в ней был целый мир, _нечто важное_ …

_Он внезапно что-то вспомнил_ и цеплялся глазами за крылья бабочек, будто за воспоминания. В голове же эхом отдалась лишь одна фраза:  
«********, кто ты?..»  
— Я не…. Я не помню… — с дрожью в голосе сказал мужчина. Тело также задрожало, а темные глаза наполнил страх смешанный с необъяснимым сожалением…

В тот же момент, бабочки начали летать хаотично, неправильно, прерывисто, будто были напуганные чем-то, а падение Наиля стало тяжелым… Он камнем начал падать вниз…


	4. Час третий. Семья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/dcsdo-f3MqA

Звенящий звук ветра в ушах начинал оглушать, так что мужчине не оставалось ничего, кроме как закрыть уши руками и зажмурится, роняя слёзы, ведь глаза так же слезились из-за ветра. Тело становилось будто каменным от невыносимого холода. Такая резкая смена обстановки заставила Наиля дрожать не только из-за явно минусовой температуры ветра, а и из-за… страха.

Он летел и летел вниз, без конца, молясь чтоб уже наконец разбиться и умереть. Внутри, даже не в теле, а в душе всё сжималось, с глаз полились уже настоящие слезы, а на лице была гримаса боли и страданий. Вскоре, звук ветра заменили шепчущие голоса. Бухгалтер пытался понять, что они говорят, но так и не получилось, хотя сами голоса были ему знакомы… Он давно их не слышал, особенно такими устрашающими.

Мужчина впился пальцами в кожу головы, проделывая раны, будто пытаясь вырвать свои уши.

Как вдруг, нежный, хоть и обеспокоенный, женский голос позвал:  
— _Наиль!_

Вмиг, летящий открыл глаза и оторвал руки от ушей, совсем не замечая на ногтях крови. Звуков никаких больше не было… как и холода…

Это заставило его успокоится, но этот голос, который звучал так рядом, не давал ему покоя. Оглядевшись сначала глазами, мужчина начал судорожно вертеть головой, будто боясь упустить этого человека навсегда.

Краем глаза он вдруг зацепился за нежное свечение где-то слева от себя. Посмотрев туда, он удивленно раскрыл веки, а зубы сжались вместе ещё сильнее, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу боль.  
Он увидел там два образа: маленького мальчишку, сидящего на асфальте и плачущего взахлёб, и подбегающую к нему девушку. Подошедшая выглядела очень обеспокоенно, так что тут же взяла мальчишку на руки.

— Наиль, ну, не плачь, братик, — девушка вытерла его слёзки рукавом. — Ты упал?  
Маленький прокачал головой, всхлипывая и прижимаясь к сестре.  
— ****, не ругай меня… мхф…  
— Я не буду тебя ругать, — она поставила дитя на ноги, поправив его одежду и непослушные кудряшки. — Только ты вытирай слезки и прекращай плакать. Ты ведь уже взрослый мальчик. Тебе сколько уже?  
— Шесть…  
— Видишь! Целых шесть лет! Ну же, давай мне руку и пойдем домой, — «сестрёнка» протянула руку «братику»… но тот почему-то опустил голову, спрятав руки за спину.  
Постояв в замешательстве, девушка — хотя скорее девочка — присела на одно колено возле брата, пытаясь заглянуть в его покрасневшие от слез глазки.  
— Ты чего, Наиль?..  
— Дома **папа.**  
На этой фразе на лице девушки промелькнула вспышка ужаса. Она поджала губы, а перед глазами было явно что-то нехорошее. Очень тяжело взглотнув, **** выдавила из себя улыбку, тихо посмеявшись, и сказала:  
— Да, ты прав. Идём ещё погуляем. Осень в этом году невероятно теплая! Только обещай не падать больше.  
— Угу…  
Мальчика, немного поникши, пошёл за сестричкой, держа её за безымянный палец левой руки. Вдвоём, они направились в противоположную от дома сторону…

…И вдруг исчезли. Наиль не отрывал от этих образов взгляд ни на секунду. В глазах — слезы, наполнены болью, тихо скатывающиеся по бледным от холода щекам.  
Губы дрожат, пытаясь произнести это имя. Не в силах это сделать, мужчина прикусил нижнюю губу до крови и сцепился в корни своих темных, спутавшихся во время падения волос. Пару раз всхлипнул, откуда-то с груди вырвался тихий крик, а после…  
— _Нэна…!_

**"** — Вау, Наиль, как же хорошо у тебя получается!  
— Правда? — парень, на вид лет тринадцати посмотрел на сестрёнку. Та лишь кивнула.  
— Не хочешь пойти в художественную школу? — девушка приобняла его за плечи.  
— Ммм… — Наиль слегка скривил губы, отведя глаза вниз вбок, явно задумавшись.  
— А кто тогда будет присматривать за тобой?  
— Ох, не беспокойся, — сестра погладила брата по голове, уложив кудряшки. — Так что, подумай над мои предложением.

Дзинь! Раздался звонок у входной двери.

— О, наверное курьер. Я пойду открою.  
На этих словах, девушка вышла из комнаты, оставив Наиля заканчивать осенний пейзаж самостоятельно. Улыбка на его лице продержалась не долго… он грустно посмотрел на рисунок, смочив кисть, испачканную в оранжевой акварели, в воде.  
— Тебе бы обязательно понравился этот пейзаж, мамочка… Надеюсь, ты сейчас видишь его на облачках. Так сказала сестрёнка… — голос был совсем тихим, почти шепот, но был наполнен некой надеждой… **"**

Эта картина перед глазами Наиля сразу сменилась на другую — более раннею, когда всё было хорошо:

По обе стороны от ещё не совсем старой женщины, держась за её руки шли двое деток — младший Наиль и старшая всего на пять лет Нэна. Мальчишка шел вприпрыжку, разбрасывая глубоко-красные, оранжевые и даже ярко-жёлтые осенние листья под своими ножками; девушка же шла более спокойно, переговариваясь со своим братиком.  
— Мама, а тебе нравится осень? — подняв свои каштановые глазки на женщину, с улыбкой сказал Наиль.  
— Нравится, сынок, — она погладила его по маленькой ладошке.  
Тогда ещё, мальчишка не мог видеть тех синяков и ран на лице, шее и руках матери, а сестра не желала пока что говорить. Но с каждым днём, становилось всё понятнее…  
— _Я люблю тебя мамочка! Люблю больше всех… Ну, может так же, как сестрёнку, хихи._

Эта фраза заставила бухгалтера вспомнить ту улыбку матери. Она была такая нежная, любящая, наполнена теплотой и уютом… рядом с ней, даже во время криков отца, становилось спокойно…  
Он не понимал лишь одного — почему он видит эти воспоминания? Почему не по порядку? Почему самые больные и почему именно сейчас?

Посреди этих глубоких размышлений, откуда ни возьмись, появились вновь эти синие бабочки, что то садились на одежду и лица Наиля, то улетали, но в итоге, вновь возвращались. Траектория их полета ничем не отличилась от последнего раза, только почему-то сейчас, работник стал ощущать тепло, исходящее от их крылышек…

Одна бабочка была ярче и живее всех, так что глаз Наиля быстро зацепился за неё. И насекомое, почувствовав этот взгляд на себе, начало отлетать от общего роя. Наилю даже показалось, что она сейчас попросту исчезнет в пустоте, но этого не произошло. Бабочка просто показала ему следующую картину:

Всё та же девушка — _Нэна_ — но уже явно постарше, чем в последнем «воспоминании» возрастом, сидела за столом, что-то усердно записывая. Вдруг, голубокрылая села прямо ей на голову, плавно помахивая своими крылышками.  
Летящему Наилю лаже показалось, что она настоящая, но увы, это было не так… взгляд был прикован только к этой девушке.  
Усердное писание чего бы то ни было прервал мальчишеский голосок:  
— Нэна, смотри! У тебя бабочка на голове!  
— А?  
Нэна обернулась на братика, тем самым смахнув с себя насекомое, но то тут же село на стол перед девушкой.  
— О! Ваааааау, какая же она красивая!  
— Ага, — мальчишка аккуратным шагом подошел к столу. — Ты знаешь этот вид?  
— Хм… — она задумалась, приложив палец к губам. — Думаю видела, но плохо помню… Хотя, если и видела, то точно не тут. Форма крыльев не подходит под наш климат. Странно…  
— И мистически! Хихи.  
— Что же тут мистического? Давай возьмем энциклопедию и посмотрим вид.

Резво встав из-за стола, «сестрёнка» подошла к полке на стене и, встав на носочки, достала оттуда достаточно большую книгу с белой обложкой и нарисованными на ней бабочками разных размеров и форм крыльев.  
Сев обратно за стул, она открыла энциклопедию и стала листать.  
— Тааак… Не то… Мм, нет… Неа…. О! Точно, смотри, — Нэна указала пальцем на картинку. — Морфо Пелеида. И как я вообще могла забыть про этих голубокрылых красоток?  
— Ваау… да, это точно она, — Наиль пробежался глазами по тексту возле картинки. — Тут правда сказано, что они не водятся у нас. Так что она тут делает? Ещё и не улетела до сих пор.  
И действительно — на уже довольно старом деревянном столе, полностью раскрыв свои крылья, сидела эта Морфо, даже не собираясь улетать.  
— Блин, я бы взяла её для своей коллекции, но она же ещё живая… а я беру только уже мертвых бабочек.  
На этих словах, мальчишка, стоящий подле, задумался.  
— Тогда сфотографируй её и… слепи из глины!  
— Отличная идея! Я за полароидом.

Девушка быстро выбежала, а за ним и дитя. Комната опустела и стала исчезать…  
Наиль успел таки восстановить в своей памяти этот интерьер: мертвые бабочки в рамках на стенах, побитые полки, подранная мебель, грязный до ужаса ковер… всё, чего в детстве не замечал. Разве что бабочек.

Даже не заметив этого, мужчина потрогал правый карман своих брюк и, на удивление, нашел там ключи… с той самой бабочкой.  
Сжав брелок в руке, он приложил его к сердцу, вспоминая тот момент своими глазами.  
— …Она полюбила бабочек Морфо больше всего…

Кап… Кап… Кап…

Непонятно откуда раздались звуки стучащих по стеклу капель дождя. По началу, они были не громкие, еле слышные, но с каждой секундой всё нарастали и нарастали, привлекая внимание всё ещё летящего вниз мужчины. Только в этот раз он не решился поднять голову, продолжая смотреть на сжатый кулак.  
Его сковал непонятная боязнь. Будто чувствовал, что сейчас будет…

Раздавшаяся неожиданно гроза и молния заставили Наиля встрепенутся, прижавши колени ближе к туловищу, становясь эдаким комочком.

Тем временем, совсем не далеко от него, стала вырисовывается новая сцена, только, в отличии от первых четырёх, эта была в серых тонах, а контуры образов были резкие и грубые.

После шума грозы раздался треск разбившегося на маленькие кусочки стекла, а точнее — гранёного стакана о стену.  
— Молчи, тупая овца! — приказал грубый мужской голос. — Тебе кто-то давал слово?!  
— П-прости… — отозвался дрожащий женский голосок.  
— Шлюха, — буквально прошипел всё в том же тоне мужчина, ударив по столу.

Это была кухня. В ней, за столом, сидела дрожащая видимо не только от страха, но и от холода женщина — её волосы и одежда были мокрые. Мужчина вылил на неё что-то, а в квартире была хоть и плюсовая, но низкая температура.

— Папа, прекрати…  
Вдруг, цепляясь маленькими исхудалыми ручками за майку мужчины сзади, подле него появился мальчишка — Наиль. Но тот явно не был рад видеть своего сына тут, так что, даже не задумываясь, отшвырнул его рукой так, что мальчишка влетел в стену напротив. Удар был не столь сильным, но Наиль точно потерял координацию своих движений, сев на пол.

— Наиль! — тут же подскочила женщина, чтоб поймать своего сыночка, но ей не дали, грубо взяв за горло и кинув назад. Она лишь вскрикнула, цепляясь за чужую руку, но не смогла устоять на ногах, тут же ударяясь об стол и тем самым падая на пол. И только сейчас можно было заметить всё те же синяки на лице женщины и небольшую дорожку из уже засохшей крови, идущей от её носа до верхней губы; одежда была самой простой, домашней, но вся рваная, а одна сторона кофты сползла с плеча, оголяя раны.  
К мальчишке тут же, из-за угла, подбежала сестренка, тихо шепча ему «идём» и, не дожидаясь ответа, берет полусознательного братика на руки. Но они так и не смогли уйти далеко, спрятавшись за стеной — их отец закрыл все двери на замок.

— Я тебе повторял, тварь, чтоб ты сука не лезла! — как ни в себя орал мужчина, будучи явно пьяным. — Я сам блять знаю, как воспитывать свои детей, ты меня поняла?!  
Он замахнулся достаточно сильной, с явной прослойкой жира рукой на женщину, но та уже даже не дергалась. Пуская слезы и сжав кулаки, она, собрав силы, сказала:  
— Избивай меня чем угодно: руками, ногами… да хоть палкой… но не смей трогать Нэну и Наиля.

«Отец» на секунду замолчал опустив руку, но потом, из-за явно давно не контролированной злости, дал пощечину своей жене, да такую, что от звука шлепка,  
Нэна за стеной вздрогнула, сильнее прижавши к себе братика, что пытался открыть глаза.  
— Сука, замолчи! Ты меня уже затрахала своим голосом, животное! — он взял её за ворот одежды, подняв на ноги. — Хорошо, тогда, я сейчас отрыгаюсь на тебе!

— _Прекрати!_ — уже закричал взрослый Наиль, до сих пор не осмелившись открыть глаза, залитые слезами.  
Но сцена не прекратилась, громкий стук дождя продолжался, а из пустоты вокруг вдруг началась слышатся тихая нагнетающая мелодия.

Мужчина взял женщину за собранные в дульку волосы и со всей силы ударил её головой об стол. Раздался громкий крик, так и врезающийся в уши, а брызги крови разлетелись по белому подтёртому столу, некоторые — на пол и грязную майку мужчины. Но к несчастью самой женщины, она не умерла и даже осталась в мутном сознании.

_**«Девочка влюбилась в море  
Оно звало её за собой…»** _

Как только он отпустил темные кудри из своих мерзких рук, мать упала на пол, запачкав и его своей кровью, прямо у ног мужа. На дрожащих руках, она попыталась встать, чтоб оставаться в сознании, ведь боялась, что мужнина не сдержит обещание и сделает что-то с детьми. Ей было уже всё равно на свою жизнь, ей важны были только Нена и Наиль — единственное её утешение в столь никчемной жизни.  
— Мама… — сквозь слезы прошептала девушка, до боли сжав зубы и в страхе раскрыв янтарные глаза.

_**«…Солнце освещало тропою  
Путь, овеянный мглой.»** _

— Куда ты уже собралась, тварь? — мужчина безжалостно наступил ногой на спину своей жени. Тут же послышался четкий звук перелома костей и сдавленный крик.  
Нена и сама не заметила, как вцепилась тонкими руками в тельце Наиля, который так же всё слышал, но пока что не понимал…  
Детей просто сковал страх… ужас…

_**«Море волнуется раз…»** _

боль… безнадёжность…

_**«Море волнуется два…»** _

отчаяние…

_**«Море волнуется три…»** _

Девушка уже не видела ничего перед собой, не осознавала ситуации… она будто теряла рассудок…  
Дальше последовало ещё несколько ударов в спину, но криков, даже тихих, больше не было…

_**«„Ты не успеешь проснутся!“  
Кричали птицы вдали…»** _

— М-мама… мама… мама… — продолжал звать Наиль, надеясь, что это изменит прошлое. Он обхватил плечи руками, не в силах даже держать своё тело для более удобного полета. Полностью поддавшись чувствам, мужчина теперь буквально летел головой вниз, всё ещё молясь о смерти.  
Грудь сдавила невыносимая боль, а собственные крики выходили полностью беззвучные…

В стрессовой ситуации, что угрожает жизни, челочек может хоть горы свернуть, Нэна не стала исключением. Она не хотела думать ни о чем, кроме как: «Спасти брата и себя».  
Она была слаба и не смогла бы долго сопротивляться отцу, а Наилю было всего восемь… И хоть это было тем, за что девушка корила себя до конца своих дней, пользуясь моментом, пока отец избивал уже мертвое тело, она открыла замок на двери с помощью швейцарского ножа, что валялся в одной из коробок в коридоре. Хорошо, что он был ржавым…

**_«„Дайте хоть раз в любви захлебнутся“»  
Вздохнула и ринулась вниз…»_ **

Наконец, подобрав братика на руки, она из последних сил выбежала на этаж, а оттуда, по лестнице, вниз. Отец таки смог заметить их побег, но догнать не смог.

Нэна бежала под грозой, долго, уже не чувствуя своих ног и рук, но она должна была… Этого Наиль не видел в воспоминании… он помнил это сам.

— _Хватит!_ — наконец, из самой глубины лёгких вырвался крик, оглушительным эхом отразившись от пустоты. Музыка, дождь, любые звуки стихли…


	5. Час четвёртый. ********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/76BmuIf0duw

Наилю потребовалось то ли час, то ли пять минут, чтоб успокоится: понять ход времени всё ещё не представлялось возможным. Он продолжал лететь головой вниз, даже не обращая внимания на все очевидные неудобства этой позы. В конечном итоге, физика сделала своё, и теперь он продолжил лететь комочком.

Где-то вдалеке всё ещё летали голубокрылые Морфо, но их было меньше, чем ранее, да и они уже не так сильно приставали к мужчине.  
Бухгалтер больше не плакал, а лишь тихо всхлипывал. Он всю жизнь желал забыть детство, забыть мать, забыть «отца», забыть даже сестру… ведь она давно мертва…

Эти воспоминания делали ********* больно, заставляя вновь вспомнить эти ужасы, несбывшиеся мечты и то, что он остался совсем один в этом мире.  
Начиная перебирать события прошедших дней, он вспомнил последний день своей сестры…

«К лежавшей на койке девушке были подведены десятки трубок, заставляя её организм работать. Она не говорила, не реагировала на голос или прикосновения… только смотрела в одну точку перед собой.  
Наиль же, днями и ночами сидел подле неё, выслушивая прогнозы различных врачей. Только что бы они не говорили, было ясно, что Нэне осталось жить не долго…

_" — Вы же понимаете, что даже медицина нашего уровня не может вылечить рак…  
— Но почему она не разговаривает?..  
— Её головной мозг поражен. Мы лишь продлеваем её скорее всего мучительную жизнь…"_

После смерти матери и посадки отца в тюрьму, Нена воспитывала Наиля, оберегая его от всех бед и ужасов, стараясь компенсировать детство… Парень не хотел, чтоб сестра умирала…

_" — Нэна… Прошу не уходи…"_

Больше всего ему запомнился момент подписания документа об эвтаназии… он не помнит, что делал, но помнит те эмоции… когда понимаешь, что единственный любимый человек уйдёт навсегда…»

— Нэна…  
— Да, Наиль?  
— !!!  
Когда мужчине ответили, он весь встрепенулся, начав быстро оглядываться по сторонам. Но рядом никого не было.  
— Нэна?.. — уже не веря своим де ушам, мозгу глазам и вообще себе же, спросил Наиль.  
— Я тут, дурачок!

**_«Тот, кто погас, будет ярче светить, чем кометы  
Пролетающие над планетой…»_ **

И только после этих слов, он обратил внимание на вновь возникшее свечение в области собственного сердца.  
— Тут — это…?  
— В твоей душе! Ты же умный мальчик, мог и догадаться.  
В недоумении, мужчина пару раз хлопнул глазами, продолжая слушать скорее всего плод личного воображения… Хотя, голос собственной сестры из груди конечно уде не так удивлял на фоне вечного падения, бабочек и сцен воспоминаний.  
— Если ты до сих поду спрашиваешь, что же происходит, то… Я сама не знаю. Знаю лишь то, что ты предал меня!  
— Я-я? — голос был очень озадаченным.  
— Угу. Кто мне обещал, что станет великим аниматором и посвятит мне целый мультфильм? Разве ты уже не рисуешь как раньше? — голос Нэны звучал очень разочарованным, хоть и слегка игривым — таким, как помнил Наиль.  
— Ну, я… Я пока работаю… в офисе…  
— мужчина почувствовал какой-то стыд, отведя глаза вниз влево.  
— А как же художественный университет? Только не говори мне, что ты его бросил!  
— Я… я его бросил… после…  
«…после твоей смерти» — хотел закончить он, но лишь сжал губы.  
Будь сестра тут, она бы точно сейчас скрестила руки на груди и нахмурившись, ущипнула кареглазого за щечку.  
— Наиль, Наиль… Почему ты не следуешь мечте? Почему ты не помнишь, кто ты такой?  
— Я… вроде помню…  
— Тогда назови свою фамилию.  
— …  
На этих словах, ******** закрыл глаза, прикусив нижнюю губу. Ему не хотелось говорить, не хотелось вспоминать…

_**«Из пустоты, без твоей красоты, не родится  
Юности вольная птица.»** _

— Хватит бежать от проблем. Тем, что ты не помнил ни себя, ни меня, ни маму, ты только обижаешь нас… Наиль, какая твоя фамилия?  
Он не смог долго держать глаза закрытыми, уже боясь этой пустоты. Но как только он открыл их, то увидел образы сестры и матери, в нежных теплых тонах, которые ласково улыбались ему, заставляя вновь пустить предательские слёзы.

**_«Лети над землей,  
Словно орёл, словно орёл…  
Свети над землёй  
Словно огонь, словно огонь…»_ **

— Наиль, обещай мне… — девичий голос начал раздаваться эхом, будто готовясь исчезнуть. — Обещай, что никогда не забудешь нас, не забудешь себя… не забудешь, нашу мечту…  
— Обещаю… — шмыгнув носом, ответил мужчина.  
Послышался смех двух прекрасных образов, что навсегда так глубоко запомнился в сердце… Он больше не забудет.  
В луне эха, образы начали окутываться бабочками, исчезая. Наиль же протянул к ним руку, но там была лишь пустота…  
Вмиг, пустота, бабочки, любое свечение стало пропадать, показывая уже так давно не виданную металлическую кабину. Её стены начали образовываться прямо вокруг Наиля, а падения становилось более реальным…

**_«Тот, кто терял, будет снова любить.  
За рассветом близится вечное лето…»_ **

Из-за появившейся физике, мужчина упёрся всем туловищем в потолок кабины, в ушах послышался звук тормозов лифта, что не сработали сразу.  
— !!!  
Но работнику не дали запаниковать и вообще вспомнить про падение, ведь в следующую секунду, лифт наконец упал…  
Наиль почувствовал резкий удар в спину и успел лишь закричать…  
Когда произошел удар об землю, всё стихло… но вдруг, послышались голоса.

**_«Но до зари, ты в душе береги свою птицу.  
Не дай ей разбиться…»_ **

Наиль открыл глаза.  
Вытянув руку, он ощупал металлический потолок — видимо, кабину сильно сплющило — несколько палок и каких-то тросов внутри. Но ничего из этого не задело самого мужчину. Даже падение не принесло ему никаких повреждений.  
Усмехнувшись, он положил руку на свою грудь, закрыв глаза, будто устал. Пару слезинок скатились с его глаз; звуки паникующих людей где-то наверху совсем не напрягали.

— Линдберг… Я — Наиль Линдберг… Моя сестра — Нэна Линдберг. Моя мать — Катья Линдберг.

Когда же он произнёс эти имена, на душе впервые за эти года стало действительно легко и тепло… Он рассмеялся, повернув голову вбок.  
Пока он не мог ничего сделать, так что оставалось лежать, дожидаясь спасателей…

_— Я исполню нашу мечту. Обязательно._


End file.
